Promise Me
by silverdoutrane
Summary: ANBU Captian Uchiha Itachi made a promise to a girl...AU SETTING
1. Introduction

**DISC: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**AU: SETTING, MEANING WHOLE UCHIHA CLAN IS ALIVE AND KICKING!**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**PROMISE ME**

**INTRODUCTION**

This all happened, their friendship blossomed for some strange reason, he really can't forget her face, her laughter, and she was his cure, dare he thinks or says while his father tortured him. Their friendship began as maybe a twist of fate.

A small girl of some age were walking back to her apartment, she was wondering how her best friend were doing, although she felt vibes that something big is going to happen soon and it was not beautiful, she decided to give a surprise visit to his office will seem fit.

She ran very fastly and was luckily when she saw her younger brother playing happily with his friend Uchiha...Sasuke? She wondered, she climbed up from his office, not Sasuke's for he was playing happily with her younger brother. She waited for the right moment, he was tired from sighing and reading boring mission reports from ANBU. "FLYING KICK COMING THROUGH!" She warned him, he already blocked it, "What's up Uchiha?" She asked with a challenging glint in her eyes, he didn't say anything at all. "So…the great Uchiha Itachi is afraid of a girl beating him in surprising attacks or spars?" She asked him, he stood up, "…Hn." He answered, "So it means yes?" She asked happily almost doing a victory dance, "…No." He replied, "No what?" She asked, she looked cute and adorable, how they even became friends was a mystery to him and her, "Uchiha…will you please make a promise to me?" She asked sounding a bit too serious, he hated hearing the seriousness in her voice, he stare at her curiously of what must he make a promise to, "I know you've got a lot on your shoulders and I won't ask you to explain them all to me…but please promise me, not to do anything you'll regret, for whatever you decides will come back at you and bite you and I don't want you to go through more pain or suffering than you already do." She said holding out her pinky, "Pinky promise Uchiha?" She asked softly her big azure - blue eyes begging him; he stared at it then, took his pinky and promised her not to do anything stupid. He could never say no to her and her big eyes.

* * *

This is an Itachi&Oc fanfic, happy new year btw!

Now to a bit explaining, she's actually the younger of the two and Naruto is the older, although she'll quickly decline and says she's the older one.

Please R&R

ST out :)


	2. Chapter 1 FriendRival

**DISC: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**AU: SETTING, MEANING WHOLE UCHIHA CLAN IS ALIVE AND KICKING!**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

**A FRIEND/RIVAL**

"FLYING KICK COMING THROUGH!" She yelled, he blocked it, they semi sparred a little, "So what's up Uchiha-Onnii-san?" She asked suddenly, "…Hn." Was his usual reply, Mikoto, Kushina and Minato were very close friends and before their death in the defeating of the Kyuubi, Kushina had written a letter to two Kunoichis, one letter was to Mikoto Uchiha, saying that she has to look after the twins as though they are part of the family, Fugaku wasn't very much impressed by it, but because the twins real father was without their knowledge the Fourth Hokage and both twins had also another god/foster father.

* * *

She had yellow-red hair, her fringe was yellow but the rest of her hair was red, people always try to make fun of her, but she and her brother as well as Uchiha Sasuke and the rest of the Academy boys come up with her and they will throw necessary glares to stop the other boys and girls to harm her in any way, then she will try or sometimes succeeds to punch them. Her Uchiha Onnii-san Itachi's ANBU Captain's office was, "It's too dull some, can we decorate you're office?" She asked curiously, Itachi tried to concentrate on his work, "…It's perfect like it is." He replied, "Really?" She asked, looking at the wooden desk, the ink pot with the feather quill, the scrolls that needed to be read before the end of the day, reports to check on spelling mistakes, new "ANBU recruits, is it difficult to become ANBU? But that's not what is really important." She said, her azure-blue eyes stared quickly at the window, "Oh, shoot…Uchiha-san, I'm a bit worried about your little brother Sasuke, he is kind of sad, do you know why?" She asked curiously, Itachi smirked a little; "…Don't worry when the time is right, he will tell you both." He said, "What does that supposed to mean, oh and Itachi Onnii-san, hide me." She said as she dived and sat low, evening her breaths that if a serial killer will have to throw this desk upside down to see her sitting there. "Uzumaki-chan, do you know how to hide your chakra?" He enquired, she just shook her head quickly, and he sighed and hid her chakra.

"Uchiha-Taichou san, do you know where is Uzumaki-san?" Iruka-Sensei asked the young Uchiha captain, Itachi just said, "…No." politely, then "alright Uchiha-Taichou, arigato. Sorry for troubling you in your work." Iruka replied, then poofed again back to his class room, Itachi waited until it was the right time to do use the Bushin No Jutsu technique, then, "…Go with my clone to the Ninja Academy." He said friendly, "Oh no, I can get there by myself Uchiha Onnii-san." She said friendly, "…Knowing that you'll get easily lost," Itachi began, "It's not easily lost, it's a detour around Konohagakure!" She said heating up at her friend-brother. Itachi just smirked, he knew out of all the Konohagakure Ninja Academy Kunoichi girls, she is the least girly-girl type and has the whole of the Ninja Academy boys as her friends, she and her older twin brother has the friends inside the Nara Clan, the Akimichi Clan, the Inuzuka Clan and lastly the Uchiha Clan. His office wasn't dull, there was only just a photo of his family and a drawing from Sasuke when he was four years old, really cute.

"Uzumaki-chan will you please, go with my clone back to the Ninja Academy." He suggested again calmly, "Just this once." She said friendly and before his clone could've taken hold of her, she ran and hugged him, he stiffened, "Sorry, but I want to say this; you're a good big brother and also a great friend." She said, he was shocked, he wondered if she was wise naturally or if it is by being an orphan you're more mature than everyone around you. He hugged her back, "Remember young Uzumaki, that this Friday night is the annual dinner with our clan at seven pm." He reminded her, "Who is going to be there?" She enquired curiously, "The usual." He replied, then both she and his clone went to the Ninja Academy, he dropped her off, and she started to climb the walls to get inside the classroom window.

* * *

Iruka-sensei was busy giving them the speech of the year, of how it is unwise and inappropriate to pull pranks within classing hours, "Sensei, Uzumaki-san is just climbing inside the windows." One of Uchiha Sasuke's, "Y-O-U-N-G-E-R U-Z-U-M-A-K-I!" Iruka yelled, she fell inside the classroom with a loud thud, "Sensei-Iruka, good morning, I was just doing a little exercising and lost track of time, sorry won't happen again." She said friendly, Iruka's temper went sky high, "Detention to you, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru and Naruto." He said quickly, knowing that he'll have to teach them another important factor of concentration or maybe patience. "Well, sensei…you see Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru and Onniisan can't go to today's detention at all, they all have a medical doctor monthly check up." She lied quickly then made a good made up excuses of medical related stuff, "Iruka, looked quickly at them all, "There's nothing wrong with them, I'll be teaching you to speak the truth and not lie to your superiors." Iruka said, he admired at how she tried to get all of her friends and even her big brother out of detention, but it failed.

That afternoon, the five some had to clean the whole classroom and the boys and girls bathroom too. Shikamaru and Choji did the least troublesome job, cleaning the boards and erasers. Kiba had to swipe the dust away. Naruto and his younger twin sister had to go and clean the bathrooms again. "Sorry guys, well enjoy your day further." She said friendly. The other guys just smiled cutely and they nodded, their fathers and in Kiba's case Mother came to pick them up, they said good-bye to the twins Uzumakis then went to their homes.

* * *

The twins walked to Ichiraku Ramen shop, "Today's been a tiring day. Ayame onee-san how was your day?" He asked curiously, "Same old, same old." She answered giving them, their first bowl of Ramen. They ate and talked, here and there they made a bit of jokes.

After Naruto's tenth bowl of Ramen both paid and walked back to their apartment, their apartment consists of tiled kitchen floor, cabinets, stove, a refrigerator, sinks, dinning room wooden floor, wooden table, wooden and cushioned chairs, an empty sake bottle, his younger sister cleaned and putted red-brown plastic flower in the bottle, in the middle of their table, "Naruto we can do our homework right now or we can train a bit, then homework, then bed." She said opening her bedroom door, they had a long narrow hallway; the two bedrooms were in opposite sides of their bathroom. "Training, we can always do our homework just before class." He said, "Okay." She replied. Closing her own bedroom door to put down her schoolbag, full of shurikens, kunais, scrolls, books, stationery and lastly her lunchbox, she always made lunchboxes for her and her older brother, Choji who loves to eat all kinds of foods, well he stay away from Naruto's lunchbox and her lunchbox as well, although Sasuke always made certain, he will look inside his lunchbox to see if there are any kinds of sweets, he would always swap with either Naruto or his younger sister, when none of his fan club girls is looking for a spicy treat, the younger Uzumaki made for her and her big brother. Her brother came out and both putted their empty lunchboxes inside the sinks.

They then pushed all the chairs and ANYTHING that they can fall over against one wall inside the living room, the T.V. was closed inside a cabinet. "Ready, Steady, Go!" Both started to throw kunais at a target. "Sis how do you get them bulls eye?" He asked, "Easy Naruto, just concentrate on your chakra." She replied, "As if I'm not doing that already?" He said angrily, "Then let me see what the book said." She said running out of the living room.

* * *

The next morning, she made cereal for both of them, her and Naruto both jugs of milk, they ate, talked make jokes and planned what type of pranks they are going to perform or pull at school. They walked out, after they had eaten cereal, dressed for school, both walked to school, running and pulled pranks; she had to run back to pick her brother up, other times he had to pick her up, sometimes they had fallen over their own two feet, other times they would fight against Chuunins or Ninja Academy students who picked on each other, however no boy could've hit her or humiliate her. She would always fight back whenever they had insulted her or her brother, her brother would always fight by her side. This time however, they had to run away from a mob of Chuunins, Naruto and she bumped into Ayame and her father, "So sorry Ayame onee-san and Pops." They said, she kept on running two minutes till school starts, she bumped into someone, "Hey watch where you are going idiot?" She yelled picking her brother roughly up, he turned around, "Dobe." He said simply, "Don't you dare call Naruto Onniisan a dobe, you're the dobe here." That was their usual greeting with the younger of the two Uchiha boys, the older Uchiha prodigy walked in silence seeing the argument going on till they were at the Ninja Academy front yard's gates.

"Sis what class do we start today?" Her brother asked curiously, "Replacement Jutsu Class, History Class, eww…I'm going to join your weaponry classes, lunch time, Genjutsu Class, Ninjutsu class, Team practice class and lastly Information Gathering Class." She said shivering at the, "fashion for being a spy" class another girly-girl class, "Sis…we'll need a really cool male name and you need to convince the others from that/our class, but in a different age and a different shinobi village you're from." Naruto said, "Kay." She smiled, "So troublesome." Their other friend said, "What's so troublesome Shikamaru?" The younger Uzumaki said, "Fan club girls…" He showed with his eyes in the direction of the girls, "So Dobe." She said, "I'm not a dobe." He replied both continued to argue till their sensei came by. "All right go and sit." He said, the girls walked inside their classroom first, "No picking on your fellow Kunoichi/female ninja classmate!" He said giving them the death glare. The younger Uzumaki had to jump onto the ceiling; the other girls were seething within jealousy. "Now boys quickly come in." He said, the boys did that unfortunately it took them almost half of the period just to let the boys come into their seats, as soon as Uchiha Sasuke came into the classroom; she told her brother that they must sit between Kiba and Shikamaru.

The fan club girls were in cloud number nine almost; "Sit next to me." He said, "No." She replied simply, "What was that the famous Y-O-U-N-G-E-R Uzumaki is afraid of sitting next to an Uchiha?" His obsidian eyes shining a bit of annoyance and had a challenging glint, "Fine…I'm never afraid of sitting next to an Uchiha, Uchiha Dobe." She said, none of the girls saw it, but he smiled for a short while of pure happiness. He wanted to argue back, but he was cut in by the teacher Sarutobi Asuma-sensei, "All right turn to page 141 there's a self assessment test for today." He said, she then continued with her test, Sasuke was already finished, when she kicked him under the table, he had to give the right notes to Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru if he didn't fallen asleep again. "For next week's tests seating arrangements will be like this, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Matsuo Kumiko and Nara Shikamaru." He said, it continued on till, Naruto had to sit next to Sasuke and Choji next to them, the fan club girls were sad because Uchiha Sasuke was fully booked on the seating arrangements.

* * *

After the two hours of self assessment Test, "Right now, replace yourselves into anything in this classroom, I'm going for a few minutes out of this classroom, try to attack me." He said walking out of the classroom. "Sir what's the first prize?" Kumiko Uzumaki asked, "To be first in the class." He said, "So, Naruto onniisan how about Ramen for lunch?" She asked already bored, "No INTERRUPTING the teacher." Asuma said, "Asuma-sensei how about making this class more fun?" She began, "Fun?" He asked already to start to count slowly to ten, "Yeah, like when the student gets it successfully can get a free coupon to his/her favourite restaurant." She suggested, Choji and Naruto agreed to her on this, Shikamaru said 'troublesome' underneath his breath, Sasuke just stared curiously between her and the teacher, "Kumiko-chan, everyone…there won't be a prize only to be top in your class group...plus there's only two weeks, next week is tests, week after that examinations." He explained calmly. "…Kay." She said after a while.

Their class thereafter, she skipped almost successfully the fashion class, they talked about fashion; she fell asleep in mid class time. Thereafter they ran to the next class, when it was lunch time, "SIS!" He yelled, "Hey big brothers…are you ready for the history test tomorrow?" She asked; "Uhm…ehehehehehehehe, nope." He answered, "Here's the notes for you, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba." She gave to him and her other friends the notes. They were now on the grass, making sure everyone wasn't there; Sasuke also lay with them on the grass staring at the clouds, he kept ignoring them hoping that they will disappear or mind their own business, "Shikamaru…the cloud above your head it looks almost like a shuriken?" She asked, Shikamaru stared long at the cloud, "Yeah it does what about it?" His brown eyes asked her curiously, "When do we have that midnight class, Uchiha-san?" She asked him, "I'm not a Dobe, you're brother is." He answered, "What did you say?" Both Uzumakis' said in unison, "THIS TIME I DIDN'T CALL YOU A DOBE UCHIHA!" She yelled, the boys had to make a run for it. She almost punched Sasuke successfully, Naruto then challenged Sasuke to keep the peace, both fought…unfortunately for Naruto he lost, but Sasuke fan club girls were in an instant at Sasuke's side cheering him on. His younger sister glared at Uchiha Sasuke, "Sister?" Naruto asked, "Nothing…how about we go and eat some ramen and jelly-ice cream for desert?" She asked, Yeah…prank pulling?" He suggested, "Guess you've never going to ask that." She said laughing.

That night they've done a bit of training, bathed; "Oh another letter from the landlord." She said picking the note from the door. "What does it say?" He asked curiously, "The usual." She answered, "Training too loud note?" He asked, "Yes." She replied taking the note and pushing it, underneath their sensei Iruka's door, walked to Ichiraku Ramen shop, took their orders and started to plan their next biggest prank for coming Friday's dinner with their godmother Uchiha Mikoto.

* * *

Next day, they went to school when she saw their friends; she ran and almost wanted to hug them, however when she saw the 'looks' sent to her brother's way; did she stop, "Uzumaki-chan." The younger of the two brothers called softly, "Oh, good morning Uchiha Dobe and Uchiha Onnii-san." She greeted them with forced friendliness, "Naruto Onniisan come sit and play with us." She said, Naruto walked slowly to them, "Big brother are you going to play with us for a bit?" Sasuke asked all of their fan club girls swoon, the Uchiha prodigy stared at the younger Uzumaki for a short while, seeing that she isn't feeling well; but hide it from all of her friends, "Sorry Sasuke, but as you know it." – He couldn't finish his sentence when he stared at her back emotionlessly. She glared at him; he could've seen that she was angry at him for hurting indirectly his younger brother with not making full promises. "Uchiha Onnii-san play with us, it's a great way of releasing stress off your young shoulders." She said, Itachi smirked quickly after a while, "Sorry, but not now Uzumaki-chan, but as you all know it, ANBU Captains' may never, EVER be late." He said looking away from her, she stood up, stretched and went to stand behind him, "…Okay, but have fun at your work and don't worry." She answered giving him a hug around his neck, he stiffened and she let go. "Good-bye Uchiha Onnii-san." She said the bell rang and every child had to race to get on time to stand in lines.

"Why does Onniisan like you more than me?" Sasuke asked feeling depressed, "Uchiha-Dobe your onniisan doesn't like me more than he likes you. You're his little brother and a part of his happiness." She said wisely, Sasuke stared at her, "What is happiness?" He asked. "Naruto-Oniisan, Sasuke; you two must promise something to me with your pinkies joined." She began, "No way!" Both yelled, she looked crest fallen at them both, the trio went to the Academy and she had to sit in the middle of those two.

That day in lunch time, "Come on Uchiha Dobe, you're coming with me." She said, "Naruto Onniisan, I'm going to need your help." His little sister added. Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba pulled pranks so that she and Sasuke can go to his older brother's office, he tried to protest, but she persuaded him in the end; she won the argument. "FLYING KICK INCOM-" The older Uchiha sent a clone to play with them, or more train with them; when Sasuke caught at last; his brother's clone, the clone poofed them both, underneath his desk, the prodigy gave a quick glance both sat silent. "So then next week she'll take her." One of his ANBU team mates said.

* * *

This is an Itachi&Oc fanfic, happy new year btw!

Now to a bit explaining, she's actually the younger of the two and Naruto is the older, although she'll quickly decline and says she's the older one.

Please R&R

ST out :)


	3. Chapter 2 Sharing Pain

**DISC: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**AU: SETTING, MEANING WHOLE UCHIHA CLAN IS ALIVE AND KICKING!**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

**SHARING PAIN**

The clone poofed them both underneath his desk, the prodigy gave a quick glance and they knew to sit silently.

"So then next week…she'll take her." One of his ANBU team mates said a female of eighteen years old.

"It's for the best that boy will bring too much harm and suffering to her." The male said, staring curiously at his young Captain, "But Taichou…is she old enough to go and leave your younger brother and the others behind?" He added.

"…Hn." He said simply, hiding the fact that he's already annoyed to his team mates, "…Prejudices will give to everyone more pain, than letting everyone in and heal your incurable wounds to the soul." He added, Sasuke sat there and stared at his ONLY girl friend, that usually let all the boys run; when they tried once to steal her caramel chocolate bar, then punch the daylights out of them. She had to sit detention with them, cleaning the women staff rooms' bathrooms as well as the girls' bathroom. But also the same girl, that always know what to say to cheer them up right, Sasuke and she stared helplessly and curiously at what he will do next.

"…The reports, then you're dismissed." He ordered his team members politely. The team mates did that fearing that Uchiha Itachi will give a psychological speech to them.

The door shut closed, Itachi felt when it was safe, for the two to come out and he lifted the chakra hiding ability, he shifted the chair out so that they both can come out.

"What was that about Uchiha Onnii-san?" She enquired curiously. Sasuke came out after her; she stared at him for a possible answer.

"…Nothing to worry about Uzumaki-chan, you're still too young." He replied smoothly.

"Still to young for what Uchiha Onnii-san?" She wanted to know the answer, he just stared at her for a whole hour, "Kay; then I'm leaving Sasuke into your capable hands…Sasuke come back to the Academy and…oh, can I please burrow one of your old Uchiha clothes Sasuke that's a bit too small for you?" She asked him smiling mischievously.

"Yes, why?" Sasuke asked, knowing that smile all too well.

"Sasuke do you want me to dress you into woman clothes?" She asked shivering at the mere thought of girly girl clothes. Sasuke just glared at her, then gave in, he doesn't want to wear girly girl clothes at all. "Thanks you're the greatest friend Sasuke." She said waving good-bye to them and ran to the Academy.

* * *

Later that night, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU YOUNGER UZUMAKI?" Iruka yelled the bottom of his lungs out, she just opened the door to their apartment, when the thought of going to the Ninja Academy and if she's in the mood to say sorry for skipping classes to Iruka-sensei, skipped her mind, till she received the welcome greeting from him, inside her and Naruto's apartment.

"I…took a detour sensei, where's Naru-Onnii?" She asked feeling worried about his safety and his well being.

"Oh, I'll just write to the Uchihas and him telling them that you're safe and sound." He said letting the coldness in his voice when he said 'him', she just flinch at the way he said 'him' talking like that about her older brother.

The Uchihas also searched for her; however Naruto liked and respected the older Uchiha brother, his reason was; he didn't give the same 'eyes' as everyone else did and that is the reason, why Sasuke, he and his younger sister were so close best friends.

"Naruto Onniisan Welcome back!" She said wanting to give him a friendly welcome back home hug.

"Where were you? Do you have something weird upon your sleeve? Worrying us all out of our minds?" Naruto said punching her on top of her head, then hugged her and started to cry, she hugged him back and cried with him.

* * *

They received the message via a clone form Iruka, telling them that he had found her at last, "I took a detour Onnii, Mikoto-san, Shisui and Itachi Onnii-san." She whispered after she and her brother composed themselves. Itachi gave her an angry death glare, she felt terrified of this side of his.

"Thank goodness you're all right, but next time when you take one of your many detours, come immediately to the Uchiha compound and I'll take you back to the Academy. Itachi will you stay only here for tonight's' dinner and come back to the compound after you've read them both a bed time story." Mikoto asked her eldest son, knowing that she has to return to making dinner for her family and in an indirect way, she makes certain that the Uzumaki children, don't eat another night of Ramen but fresh fruit and vegetables for that night before Friday night's dinner.

* * *

Both Uzumakis couldn't train whenever Itachi or any other Uchiha adult is there in their apartment, they only lain the table; Naruto went and take a bath. His younger sister went into the Kitchen, "Itachi Onnii-san, is there anything I can help you with?" She asked timidly.

"No, thank you I've got everything under control." He said politely chopping the onions into even pieces. His mother gave him a secret Uchiha family dinner recipe that is a different dinner than Friday's night dinner.

"Itachi Onnii-san will you're mother be making some pudding this Friday night?" She asked; putting a happy upbeat song silently on; it was a radio, cd and tape player, Naruto and she won in a contest of best original prank ideas inside Konohagakure.

"…Hn." He replied chopping the carrots, after he had chopped the onions. He already mad three rice balls and he pulled out the Lobster out of the oven, pulling off the shell and broken into even pieces.

"Naruto…food's ready." His younger sister called him; she had to always dish up on for them. "Thanks Itachi Onnii-san! You're a lifesaver!" She said as their tummies began to growl.

"What about me?" Naruto asked her staring sadly at her.

"You're the bestest big brother any sister can ask or dream about; thank you big brother." She said knowing what she wants to do for the rest of her life.

"For what?" Naruto asked, looking curiously at his younger sister.

"For inspiring me and giving me a lifelong dream." She said smiling mischievously, while they were eating silently. Both boys stared at her curiously.

When it came to the pudding it wasn't your normal pudding-time. They started to eat jelly pudding however Naruto and his younger sister started to throw the puddings that it slides down on the opposite wall, "Food-jelly fight!" His younger sister said and the three played while laughing.

They had to clean the table and whole Living-dinning room. "Itachi Onnii-san will you please stay a bit longer and pretty please help us with our homework?" Kumiko asked, her azure blue eyes shining with stars, Itachi just stared at her long and nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

That night Itachi helped them both with their homework: then read a bedtime story to Naruto, while his younger sister bathed. She then dressed into her pyjamas of miniature foxes on playing with rabbits; it was a silky type of pyjamas that Mikoto bought for her last year. She walked to her big brother's bedroom, give him a good night hug, it was a small thing, but she and Itachi as well as Naruto knew that hug was in its own way a comforter to Naruto saying simply he isn't a monster everyone thinks that he is.

"Are you ready Kumiko-chan?" Itachi asked, she nodded; Itachi then pulled the covers closer around her body, she sat up straighter he putted his arm around her shoulder; holding the book he wanted to begin with reading her favourite bedtime story.

"…Hey Itachi Onnii-san why does everyone gives the' look' to Naruto Onnii?" She asked feeling depressing wanting to hug herself as if trying to shut herself out of everyone's reach.

"…Do you always give that 'look' to your brother?" Itachi asked staring at her, it pained him to see her being indirectly hurt with everyone giving that 'look' to her big brother and to her a different look, while gossips following her and Naruto's trail everywhere.

"Never! Naruto is the bestest BIG brother I can ever have, I enjoy it very much when we're pranking the monsters…but I hate it when the adults abuse their powers to hurt Naruto Onniisan." She said tears forming in her eyes, Itachi putted his other arm around her waist; she just lost it and started to cry herself on Itachi Uchiha's shoulders. Itachi slowly comforted her using the thumbs to stroke slightly her back.

* * *

She woken up much earlier than her big brother, make her bed, went to the kitchen and made their very first coffee to wake them both up, she then went to his bedroom door, opening it up carefully, luckily yesterday night Uchiha Itachi was there helping Naruto to clean up his bedroom for yesterday night only, so she wouldn't slip over an empty can. "Big brother wakes up! We're going to the Academy today is a wonderful and good day." She sang in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not going anymore, you can go alone." He said snapping his eyes open.

"Why not?" She enquired putting their coffee on his end table, climbing on his bed; he scooted so that she can lay for a few more minutes on his bed, before falling asleep and both twins playing tug-of-war of the bed sheets.

"You know why? All the teachers' seems to like you…even they give that 'look' to me! I'm always left out, Sasuke gets the spotlight always and I'm the one in the dark!" He said holding his pain and tears away from forming, but she knew well what he meant by that, whenever she talks to Uchiha Itachi, the 'monsters' are people from her and Naruto's village giving him the 'look' of trying to kill his existence.

"I understand; but Konoha Ninja Academy won't be the same if you're not there." She said trying to convince him.

"Not going!" He said stubbornly.

"For what's it worth…you're Uzumaki Naruto, my clumsy, prankster big brother…others that give you the 'look' they have unnamed fear and pain we both don't understand, so they choose to lock away their hearts and not try to understand our situation and choosing to run away from their hidden pain and fear and they like it to blame it on you, but Itachi, Sasuke and me won't ever blame you for anything, you're that someone who can light up a room and also are someone who has an ability I am kind of jealous about." She said, "if you want me to I can prank them who has caused you pain if you like?" She added smiling mischievously.

* * *

She went to the shop to buy all the prank ingredients, she also used an empty scroll which is inserted with a bit of her chakra to give all of the Konohagakure Ninja Academy students a make over; except Sasuke, Kiba (if he's not being mean this whole week to Naru Onnii), Shikamaru and Choji. If Kiba is mean to her, she'll punch him or prank him and his whole clan house that it's unrecognisable.

She then went too early to the Gym room and changed all the shampoos, conditioners and body wash with different colours in both boys and girls bathrooms, she quickly sent a not to her friends ONLY, warning them to bring their own shampoos, conditioners and body wash. She had written it in a coded note so that their parents can't figure it out at all.

She also used itching powder on the toilet paper; a gift bag with their hidden allergic fruit-food inside it, plus a special food making; the whole Academy senseis to visit the bathroom more than necessary.

After Gym classes, all the boys and girls had to go to the bathrooms, all the boys except Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Sasuke's hairs were shocking pink, the girls had orange hair with dreadlocks they shrieked, only Hinata's hair was the same colour when she had to walk alone from her clan's house to the Ninja Academy. As well as their body colour was shocking pink; where the boys' bodies were shocking blue.

Usually she would roll on the ground laughing with her friends, but this time she's just depressing to even think of laughter, thinking over of what Naruto said that morning to her.

Sasuke and Shikamaru made certain that they've sat on either side of her, she just looked up and putted her arms on the table and lain her head on them, "Shikamaru or Sasuke wake me up when class is over." She said waiting to see how Sensei Iruka came over.

"Good morning class, now I'm going to take the register…" He began to read out loud, all the kids had to say here or yes.

"Kumiko Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked, Kumiko didn't answer but sleep, he walked up to where Sasuke, Kumiko and Shikamaru sat.

"What sensei…class over already?" Kumiko asked curiously, opening up her sleepy eyes.

"Why didn't you answer when I call your name?' He asked simply.

"I'll listen to your drabble about Shinobis when you've rekindle that 'fire' within you again." She said simply laying her head on her arms and sleep immediately.

* * *

This is an Itachi&Oc fanfic, happy new year btw!

Now to a bit explaining, she's actually the younger of the two and Naruto is the older, although she'll quickly decline and says she's the older one.

This part/chapter...it is before Iruka acknowledged Naruto as part of the Academy students (his dillema), she also says drabble but it's her way of saying she'll listen to him more intently and taking more notes. Usually she has her father's smarts, but she studies very hard to achieve it, her nice grades; but it's like Sasuke is her friend/rival to be the best in class and she's also friends with Hyuuga Hinata and they both are in a semi competition to beat the Uchiha's fan club girls, although she isn't a lot more motivated to be first in the female class group and would rather do something fun with the boys...purely tomboy part. Oh,yes the chocolate caramel bar...I would too punch any men daylights out if they steal my Chocolate bar! ESPECIALLY CARAMEL CHOCOLATE

Please R&R

ST out :)


End file.
